Ratchets Temper
by Ratchetismyfavcharacter16
Summary: This takes after that episode where Optimus destroyed the only thing that could bring back cybertron and the decepticon didn't find their base and ratchet gets way to upset.


Ratchets _Pov_

 _This all started when the bots returned after fighting Megatron for the survival of our home planet. But what I hadn't suspected was them to fail revising our home planet and to bring the kids in containers like thing, I stare shocked at them and they said that the Omaga lock had to be destroyed. I froze 'what the Omaga lock had to be destroyed, the only thing that could of brought our home planet back and Optimus destroyed it because of the kids, why? Why Optimus?' I thought and my anger got control so I yelled..._

 _And here I am fighting with Arcee about Cybertron. " Arcee are u really telling me u would rather live here on earth then your own planet." I yelled " God do u really hate humans or something." Arcee yelled " so what?." I yelled back " so u would rather have them die and have Cybertron back!" Arcee said, everyone had gasp " what? I-I." I said shocked, honestly I didn't have anything to say back, like sure I don't particularly like humans but I wouldn't go against Optimus orders. Before I could say anything Arcee yelled " this is all your fault!" Then she punched me, I snapped and started fighting her, this continued for awhile before Optimus stopped us_.

"Arcee, Ratchet stop this right now!" Optimus yelled _he pushed me back using a hand to tell to stay back and bulkhead and bumblebee grab Arcee holding her_ "stop this right now!, this is no time to fight." He said and he turned his head towards me and said "Ratchet go to the berth room right now!" _Now I was sure he's piss off at me and Arcee but I'm pretty sure he's mainly pissed at me so I turned and started to walk off pissed._

Optimus Pov

 _I was pretty pissed right now at both Ratchet and Arcee, like I get that my mate misses home and I can't blame him we all miss home but that was no way to act and Arcee didn't have the right to go off her head either and starting fighting in the first place._ I turn my head towards Arcee and said "Arcee your base bound for a month." She looks at me "What? why?" She said "because you had no right to start that, I could've easily dealt with Ratchet but no you had to start a fight in front of the kids." I said sternly and I watched her as she runs to her berth room, _i sigh_ I turned to look at the kids who looked terrified " it's alright kids." I reassure them, nurse Darby look at me "what the hell was that!" She ask pissed "a fight that shouldn't have happened." I said back I turned to see Rafael walk up to the bars " is it true Ratchet hates us?" He ask, I bend down " I don't think so Rafael, I just think he's upset about Cybertron." I said his eyes lit up " really." He ask I smile " yes I'm sure." I said back I stand back up " bulkhead, bumblebee, wheeljack and smokescreen please watch the human, I've gotta talk to Ratchet." I said and I turned and starting to walk to the berth room I share with him, I heard them yell " yes sir."

After walking awhile I finally got to mine and Ratchets berth room, I tried putting the code in but it said it was locked so I knock on the door.

Ratchets Pov

I layed on mine and Optimus berth until I heard a knock. "Ratchet please unlock the door now." I hear him say, so I get up and unlock the door and go back to the berth and I heard Optimus retyping the code and I heard the door open, I look up at him as he closes our door and he turns to face me " Ratchet this argument you had with Arcee can't go without punishment, I get it, you miss home and Arcee didn't had the right to speak to you like that but that you had no right to drag it out." He said sternly, walking over to me, I put my head down in shame as he came to sit next to me, I knew exactly what punishment he was going to use.

The next thing I know, I'm over Optimus knees, " I really don't want to do this but very one must learn from their mistakes." He said, as he rises his servo over his shoulder and brings it down onto my aft, I gasp at the sudden pain that came from it, it continued over and over until it started getting very painful, by than tired formed in my optics, " Ratchet why am I spanking you?" Optimus asked " b-because I-I l-let m-my t-temper g-get t-the b-best o-of m-me." I answered shakedly, crying by now " correct, and can you tell me why you let your temper get the best of you?" Optimus asked me, bring his servo down again " b-because I-I w-was u-ups-set a-about C-Cybertron." I cried " ok, almost done." Optimus said Calmly, as he continued spanking my aft, sitspots and thighs a little longer, after awhile he stopped, I just lay there limbed over his knees crying.

Optimus Pov

I rub Ratchets back slowly as he cried his spark out, after awhile I pick him up, and start hugging him in comfort and send love and comfort threw our spark bond, he hugs back but holding on tighter, crying into my chassis " shh Ratchet it's over." I said calmly rubbing his back, " I'm sorry I'm sorry." I hear Ratchet mumble "shh it's ok I forgive you, calm down." I say pulling the both of us on to the berth in a half laying half sitting position " it hurts." Ratchet says pushing his face plate into my chassis "I know it does." I say

We had stayed that way for sometime, after I had realised what time it was, Ratchet had fallen into recharge, so I moved him onto the berth and had gotten up to tell the others it was time for the humans to go home, once bulkhead left with the humans, wheeljack said he was going to retire for the night and started walking to his berth room, I look at the younglings " time for bed bumblebee and smokescreen." I said to them " what really?" Bumblebee beeped at me " yes, so off you go, go to bed." I said back pushing them gently towards the hall, they both wined but obeyed and headed off, I waited until bulkhead came back, after he did and went to his berth room I turned off everything before heading to my berth.

Once I got back, I climb into berth, I put an arm around ratchet and pulled him closer to me, I grab the cover and pulled it over me and Ratchet then Ratchet snuggled into me, after awhile I finally fell into recharge.


End file.
